Salvador/Quotes
Borderlands 2 *'General Combat' **''"I am very good at killing!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"KILLSTREEAAAK!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"EVERYTHING MUST DIE!"'' **''"KILLING SPREE BABY!"'' **''"YOU ARE NOTHINNNNNG!"'' *'When beginning to Gunzerk' **''"TIME TO COMPENSATE!"'' **''"BERSERK SCREAMING!"'' **''"BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS!"'' (Welcome to the party, friends!) **''"AKIMBO!"'' **''"SCREW YOU FREUD!"'' **''"PURPLE HAZE!"'' **''"TWO GUNS, BITCHES!"'' **''"DUAL WIELD, BABY!"'' **''"DOUBLE THE GODDAMN FUN!"'' **''"CHOW YUN FAT!"'' **''"DOUBLE DOWN!"'' **''"BEZERKING!"'' **''"HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"'' **''"VIOLENCE!"'' **''"NOW, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"'' **''"FISTFUL OF HATE!"'' **''"TWO HANDS!"'' **''"LET'S DO THIS!"'' *'While Gunzerking' **''""In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg"'' **''"panting"'' *'Killing an enemy during Gunzerking' **''"ADIÓS PENDEJOS!!!"'' (Goodbye, idiots!!!) (Note: "pendejo" is ruder than "idiot", closer to "asshole") **''"B IS FOR BULLETS! BITCH!"'' **''"VÁMONOS, PUTAS!"'' (Let's go, bitches!) **''"GET OFF MY PLANE!"'' **''"I am all that is man!"'' **''"It's been revoked!"'' **''"Oh, guns, I love you so!"'' **''"Sonrie, hijo de...!"'' (Smile, son of a...!) **''"I AM EVERYTHING!"'' **''"ONE-LINER!"'' **''"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"'' **''"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"'' **''"SOMETHING CLEVER!"'' **''"EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE! EVERYONE!"'' **''"Gunzerking kicks ass!"'' **''"CAN YOU FEEL IT?!"'' **''"to hum"'' **''"This is RIDICULOUS!"'' **''"You can't stop me!"'' **''"Killing with skill!"'' **''"Finito! (Finished!)"'' *'Killing a Badass' **''"Everything about that was good!"'' **''"Oh, it's good to be me!"'' **''"That's my favourite thing!"'' **''"Oh, so good, so good!"'' *'Critical Hit' **''"Bazing!"'' **''"Ding-dong!"'' **''"Cah-cah-cah-critical bitch!"'' *''"CRITICAAAAAL!"'' **''"CRITICAL HIT, BITCH!"'' **''"OHOHO NO!"'' **''DOINK!"'' *'When reviving an ally' **''"I probably got you."'' **''"If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME!"'' **''"I stopped shooting to help you."'' **''"You made me stop shooting!"'' **''"You can't shoot anything from down there!"'' **''"NO! You were always my favorite."'' *'When finding a healing item' **''"Anybody need healing?"'' **''"HEALTH OVER HERE!"'' **''"HEY! HEALTH!"'' **''"Found some health!"'' **''"Healing stuff!'' *'When joining a game' **''"Gunzerker here! People will die!"'' **''"Who wants to be shot in the face?"'' **''"Anyone need a gunhand, or two?"'' **''"Dibs on everything!"'' **''"I am ready!"'' *'When making a high jump in a vehicle' **''"I frigging hate heights!"'' **''"OHHH YEAH!"'' **''"Ho ho ho ho! How do you like that, baby?!"'' *'When out of ammo' **''"It's melee 'o clock!"'' **''"Bullets schmullets!"'' **''"scream"'' **''"Frig, I'm dry!"'' **''"Still got my dukes!"'' **''"I need ammo, badly!"'' **''"I need more gun!"'' **''"Nuts!"'' **''"Crap!"'' **''"Dammit!"'' *'Throwing a grenade' **''"Grenade!"'' **''"'Nade out!"'' **''"Cram this down your throat hole!"'' **''"Swallow this, pendejo!"'' (Jerk/Asshole) **''"Chucking a ballbuster!"'' **''"Ballbuster for ya!"'' *'Spotting items' **''"Oohoohoo! New toy!"'' **''"I like it! I want it!"'' **''"Eh, I've seen better."'' **''"Want."'' **''"Phat loot."'' *'When Downed' **''"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"'' **''"You think this changes anything? YOU'RE STILL DEAD!"'' **''"Oh, this is my favorite bit!"'' **''"You better hope I don't come back!"'' **''"Intentional!"'' **''"More bullets! Gimme more!"'' **''"You think that'll stop me?"'' **''"You're all gonna die!"'' **''"Bring it!"'' **''"It'll take more than that!"'' **''"Start running, bitches!"'' **''"No regrets!"'' **''"Rage!"'' *'When getting a Second Wind' **''"I...AM...ALIVE!"'' **''"Thanks, idiot!"'' **''"Back from the dead, pendejo!"'' (lit. jerk; usually translated to asshole) **''"Never dying!"'' **''"I AM THE BEST"'' *'When challenging somebody to a duel' **''"YOU! ME! ONE OF US IS GONNA DIE! AND IT'LL PROBABLY BE YOU! Hopefully. I think!"'' **''"YEAH, BABY! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"'' **''"Yeah I hit you, what? I ain't sorry!"'' **''"I'm pumped! Let's do this!"'' *'When accepting a duel' **''"Ho-oh!"'' **''"Ha, you're cute."'' **''"You're funny?"'' **''"Ow! Really? REALLY?"'' *'When losing a duel' **''"I HATE EVERYTHING!"'' **''"RAAAAAAAAAGE!"'' **''"GOD DAMN IT!"'' **''"DAMMIT!"'' **''"SON OF A TAINT!"'' *'When tying a duel' **''"A tie? Bull!"'' **''"Tah! Ties suck."'' **''"C'mon, a tie?"'' **''"Ties are lame. Let's go again!"'' **''"Stupid ties."'' *'When winning a duel' **''"YEHEHA!"'' **''"WOOHA!"'' **''"HELL YEAH, BABY!"'' **''"GOOD FIGHT!"'' *'When comparing items in inventory' **''"One of yous got to go."'' **''"Hate doing math."'' *'Upon Leveling Up' **''"I am slightly better than before!"'' **''"Can I kill everything with one shot yet?"'' **''"I didn't know it was my birthday!"'' **''"One step closer to level bazilionty!"'' **''"I LIVE for this!"'' **''"Happy, so happy!"'' **''"What? Nobody told me it was my birthday!"'' **''"Just like roids!"'' **''"This is my favorite bit!"'' **''"Love this planet!"'' **''"Hey-hey!"'' *'When viewing skills menu with a point to spend' **''"So much awesome, so few skill points."'' **''"It all looks so tempting."'' **''"ARRGH SO MUCH CHOICES"'' **''"Maybe, maybe."'' **''"What do I want? What do I want?"'' *'When attempting to switch seats with a partner' **''"GIMME THAT SEAT!"'' **''"Switcheroo!"'' **''"I want your seat!"'' **''"My turn!"'' **''"Switch seats!"'' *'Idle' **''"We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff!"'' **''"This waiting this is not fun."'' **''"It's been several minutes since I've seen something explode. Not cool."'' **''"Could something just happen already?!"'' **''"This is like watching skags hump."'' **''"This is like watching grass dry."'' **''"throat...Just, uh...just waiting. On you."'' **''"Come on, vamanos." (let's go)'' **''"I'm gonna lose it I don't shoot something soon."'' **''"I'm bored!"'' **''"I... am... bored."'' *'With Handsome Jack's Voice' **''"At least I know how Jack would sound with my accent, I'm sure that will come in handy later."'' **''"Uhh…is this thing working? Uh woah! That’s weird."'' **''"GO EAT LEAD!"'' (Starting to Gunzerk) **''"This is RIDONKULOUS!"'' (Killing an enemy while Gunzerking) **''"Hey guys, I'm a jackass!"'' (Downed) **''"NO REGRETS!"'' (Downed) **''"DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA AHAHAHAHA!!"'' (Second Wind) *'When looking at the map' **''"I think I'm lost."'' **''"Where the hell am I?"'' **''"Lotta ground to cover."'' **''"I got no idea what I'm looking at."'' **''"If I'm here, then what's that dot?"'' *'When using the Action Skill Augment "Come At me Bro"' **''"You can't kill me!"'' **''"Aggro!"'' **''"Bet you can't kill me!"'' **''"Gimme your aggro!"'' **''"I'm made of steel!"'' **''"Aggro sponge!"'' **''"I can take it!"'' **''"You can't hurt me!"'' **''"Over here, morons!"'' **''"Bring it!"'' **''"Smoke you!"'' **''"I'll dig your pain!"'' **''"I cannot be killed!"'' **''"Hit me I dare YA!"'' **''"Bring the pain, bitches!"'' **''"I am invincible!"'' **''"Hit me, bitches!"'' **''"I want your hate!"'' **''"Pain? What's pain?"'' 'Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep' *''"Hey, this area kinda smells like butts and dead people."'' (entering Unassuming Docks) *''"Que pasa?"'' (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge -- subtitles erroneously do not include the inverted question mark) *''"Guns and guns."'' *'Dropping the Crit' **''"Whoop."'' **''"Oops."'' **''"Come on!"'' **''"Hijo de puta!"'' **''"Nobody grab that, it's mine!"'' *'Rolling a Dice Chest once' **''"NO WHAMMIES!"'' **''"Ready to roll!"'' **''"Rock and roll!"'' **''"Show me a twenty!"'' **''"High numbers, baby!"'' *'Rolling a Dice Chest twice' **''"Dice, if you don't give me something good, I will KILL YOU!"'' **''"Two for the price of two!"'' **''"MORE DICE!"'' **''"I GOTTA double it!"'' **''"Two guns, two dice!"'' 'Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre' *''"Blah blah blah, love conquers all, blah blah, romance, blah, open the frigging door." (When asking Ed to open the door)'' *(when tasting whiskey): **''"Ugh. Lacks the kick of paint thinner."'' **''"Heh. Almost tasted that one."'' **''"Now that's got some kick!"'' *''"Sometimes you'll be, like, hungry? But there won't be any food around, so you'll have to, like, get up and go all the way to the store and buy some."'' (to make the baby cry) *''"Course not. Have you met me? I look like a fist with hair stapled to it."'' (when Moxxi asks about a mister-or-missus Vault Hunter in Salvador's life) *''"Hey, my brand!"'' (when collecting the cigar box) *''"That's messed up, man."'' (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *(when collecting Stella's wig): **''"Hey, girl. Can I have your wig?"'' **''"Cool. Uh, I kind of need it for a quest, though."'' **''"SORRY! KIND OF!"'' *''"This stuff goes great on sandwiches."'' (when collecting the can of grease) *''"What'd you say about my gun?"'' (when Innuendobot says, "Nice gun. I saw another Vault Hunter with one just like it," and asks if his negging made Salvador love him) 'Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax' *''"Well, it looks like Hammy left some whiskey." (When picking up Hammerlocks's booze) *"Guehh. That never gets any less gross." (When following the varkid) *"Crawmewhat? That's not a name." (When hearing the name "Crawmerax") *"Heh. He blew up."'' (When finding Axton's assassin) *''"So, wait... you're saying this guy could fly?"'' (When finding Gaige's assassin) *''"Cerveza de la muerte!"'' (Beer of death!) (When finding Maya's assassin) *''"That was a fun weekend."'' (When informed of who his assassin is) *''"Aw, man. The last of the Chung clan and he got killed before I even showed up? Worst day ever."'' (When finding Salvador's assassin) *''"Adios, Hyperion douchebag."'' (When finding Krieg's assassin) *''"That's messed up."'' (When finding Zer0's assassin) *''"Hola Nieto, I saw some bounty hunters were coming for you, so I hired the resort staff to take care of them. Sincerely, Abuela. I LOVE YOU, ABUELA!" (nieto = grandchild, abuela = grandmother) (When reading the letter received from Hammerlock)'' See Also *Salvador/ECHO Recorders Category:Transcripts